The primary objective of this application is to provide a comprehensive training opportunity for graduate veterinarians in clinical primate medicine, so that they may develop skills necessary to assume leadership positions in providing clinical care and research clinical support for nonhuman primates in biomedical research, and in managing valuable primate resources. This mission reflects the institutional goals of the CNPRC, which has been providing residency training in clinical primate medicine continuously since 1974. Under the direct supervision of experienced primate veterinarians, participants in this program will receive training and experience in all aspects of nonhuman primate clinical medicine and surgery, as well as in the related areas of primate behavior, breeding colony management, and regulatory and ethical issues relating to the use of nonhuman primates in research. In addition, resident participants will gain practical experience in the design and execution of clinical research projects that advance the state-of-the-art of clinical care of nonhuman primates, or further characterize diseases affecting nonhuman primates as potential research models of human disease. Participants will also benefit from the intellectual environment and training resources provided by the Schools of Medicine and Veterinary Medicine, and the Center for Comparative Medicine, co-located on the UCD campus.